


Innocent

by insaneshadowfangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, bittybones au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see the stories all the time, of the bitties who get a good, loving human to care for them. But not all pet owners are kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> It's two am and I wrote this in like five minutes in the dark without my glasses on my phone. 
> 
> I wanted to do something a little different from all the 'standard' bitty stories.

Runt's breath hitches as he huddles deeper into the sawdust at the bottom of his cage, sniffling all the while. Momma will be home soon.

He is afraid.

It's times like this that Runt remembers living at the pet shop, hoping for someone to adopt him and bring him home to love him. At the pet shop, he only had Boss, who wasn't very nice to him even though he did protect him from the other bitties when they were in heat. He wanted someone who would love him.

He got Momma instead.

Momma was mean. She liked to slam him into the tabletop and leave him without food for days. Sometimes she'd pick up his cage and shake it around just to hear him scream, just to see him cry while he stumbled around dizzily. She kept him chained to his cage bars by the little leather collar she'd had made for him, so he couldn't teleport or get loose while she wasn't around. And she'd always call him names; He wasn't allowed to call himself Cherry like the other bitties like him did, he was Runt. And she made sure he remembered that.

And so Runt waits for Momma, afraid. But also hopeful, because despite all of that he still loves her. He wants her to be happy with him, to approve of him, to love him. 'Cause she's Momma.

The bedroom door swings open and Momma enters, looking upset. Runt frowns. Momma looks reallyreallyreallyreally upset. She has red in her eyes and tears on her cheeks, and she slams the bedroom door shut before throwing her schoolbag on the bed with a scream of frustration.

"Momma?" Runt asks softly, worried. He's never seen her like this.

"What?!" Momma snarls, eyeing the palm-sized skeleton.

"Do you need a hug?" He offers shyly, holding out his tiny little arms. Her eyes soften just a little bit.

"... Alright, Runt." Momma mutters, reaching in to pull him out of the cage. She undoes the chain from the collar and sits with him on her bed. Runt happily nuzzles her thumb. She snorts softly, gently running a finger down his skull. "You're ridiculously small." She says, as if she just now realizes that.

"I love you, Momma." He smiles up at her, gold tooth glinting in the light. She frowns.

"Why? I've done my damnedest to make you hate me."

"Because! You're Momma!"

Momma frowns even more at this and Runt tries not to cry. He's upset her and now she'll punish him.

"Fuck, you're so pathetically innocent." She mutters, shaking her head in consternation.

Runt hugs her thumb tightly, relishing the feeling of being held and not squeezed too hard. He doesn't want to make her any more upset by asking, but he wonders what distressed her so much that she was crying. So he tentatively asks.

She is silent for a moment, then-- "Just... Go to bed. Or play. I don't care, just keep it quiet." Momma reattaches the chain and drops him into his cage. Runt hits the bottom beside his food bowl with a thump, and she shuts the roof.

Runt watches, feeling rejected, as she curls up in her bed and draws the blanket over her head. He wishes he could sleep with her in her warm bed while she lets him cuddle up to her for reassurance, instead of having to sleep in this barren little cage with nothing but sawdust, a water bottle, and an empty food bowl, but he can't. Tears pour down his cheekbones. He wishes Momma would pay more attention to him. That was the most time Momma had spent with him where he wasn't in pain in quite a while.

Despite everything, though, Runt still loves his Momma. But Momma isn't very nice.


End file.
